Comforting Thou
by Crimson Blood2
Summary: Read to find out. Has yaoi and yuri in it. 2 of the couples are Inu-Yasha/Miroku and Seshomaru/Naraku.
1. Default Chapter

My first Inu-Yasha fanfiction. I would like some reviews to see how bad I suck. ^^ I hope you enjoy this though.  
  
Oh and for you Fluffy loves out there, he is in there. ^^ Im one too, so I cant leave him out. Email me for anything at PaleWindScar@aol.com  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She layed down upon her bed and softly closed her eyes.Kagome was lieing on her side, facing right. Her arms wrapped around her self, under the blanket.  
  
- What Happened that Day -  
  
It was night time, and everyone was in a village inside a hut. They were all lieing down, excpet Inu-Yasha, who was outside sitting in a tree looking at the moonlight.Kagome, walked outside quietly trying not to wake anyone up.She looked up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
'' Inu-Yasha, can I ask you something? '' Kagome smiled at him, trying to act normal and happy.  
  
'' Feh. Alright. '' Inu-Yasha jumped down unto the ground and landed infront of Kagome. '' What is it?. ''  
  
'' Be honest with me, Inu-Yasha. Do you love Kikyo? '' Kagome looked at him serouisly.  
  
'' I... ''  
  
'' Inu-Yasha! ''  
  
'' ..... ''  
  
Kagome stomped off being sad.She walked inside the hut again. Sango was still sleeping, like the rest, except Miroku, for he was a light sleeper, and the yelling woke him up. He walked outside and looked at Inu-Yasaha. Inu-Yasha was sitting against the tree, on the ground.  
  
'' What did you do this time? '' Miroku yawned.  
  
'' ... She told me to be honest... and I just said I.. and she ran off. '' Inu-Yasha said solumly.  
  
'' ... Just because she says to be honest, doesnt mean you should. Pointer one; .. Say whatever you have to say, that will make them happy. '' Miroku smiled.  
  
'' But now... there is no way she will ever forgive me. Hmph. '' ...  
  
'' Easy. You can fix this. I can show you how. ''  
  
'' .. ''  
  
'' You whisper in her ear ' I love you ' '' Miroku did just that in Inu-Yasha's ear. '' Then you look at her face serouisly, and.. '' Miroku leaned in and placed his warm lips unto Inu-Yasha's, his tongue touching his.As their lips were parted, Miroku smiled.   
  
Inu-Yasha didnt know what to say. 


	2. Suprise

^^ Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Since people liked it, should this fanfiction be just about Miroku and Inu-Yasha? Please tell me what coupling you would like to see. Enjoy Chapter 2! Oh and I know it is short, but I love to end chapters in suspence. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at Miroku, until Miroku said something.  
  
" What? " Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
" You just kissed me. What do you think stupid? " Inu-Yasha blushed a bit, as to he called Miroku stupid, he only called Kagome stupid. No one else.  
  
" Hmmm.. I suppose you are right. Well, shall we do it again? " Miroku smiled charmingly. His lips about to touch---  
  
" No! " Inu-Yasha backed away from Miroku.  
  
" Well then, I shall sit here and make sure you don't hurt, Lady Kagome anymore. " Miroku smiled as he sat down beside Inu-Yasha.  
  
" Feh. Whatever. " He then stared up at the moonlight.  
  
* In The Hut *  
  
Kagome was softly crying, and Sango heard her. She got up and hugged Kagome.  
  
" Kagome, what is wrong? " She looked at her like a very good friend would, and smiled sweetly, meaning she was there for her.  
  
" Inu-Yasha .. he said he loves..... Kikyo. " Kagome's tears fell unto Sango's lap.  
  
" Kagome don't worry about it. I'm sure he didn't mean it, and even if he did, he doesn't deserve you. "  
  
" Sango,........ Its not that I... Nevermind. I am glad that you are here for me. " She hugged her tightly.  
  
" I am your friend, of course I would be here for you. " Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and Sango back at hers." Sango.... "  
  
" Yes, Kagome? "   
  
" Why is Miroku out there with Inu-Yasha? "  
  
An anime sweat drop appeared on Sango's face. " Good question. Maybe Miroku is talking to him about you. Saying that what he did was wrong. Inu-Yasha knows he loves you. "  
  
" Sango, I don't care if he loves me. I don't love him. He is my friend, a very good friend, and that is all. I was crying because I felt bad. Because Kikyo is in love with Naraku. " 


End file.
